AI KARA SHITA NI KASA
by kirameku-14
Summary: Mencintaimu, tak akan pernah bisa ku mengerti. Memilikimu, takkan pernah ku sesali. Menyayangimu, takkan pernah kuhentikan. Menyakitimu, takkan pernah terlintas dalam fikiranku. Karena, aku… Lee Sungmin, kau adalah arusku, seorang Cho Kyuhyun. KYUMIN,


_Aku selalu mengikuti arus air_

_Kuikuti kemana ia membawaku_

_Terkadang, arus itu lancar_

_Sehingga membuatku tenang_

_Terkadang, arus itu membahayakan_

_Sehingga nyawaku nyaris melayang_

_Namun terkadang arus itu diam_

_Ia berhenti dan mengacuhkanku_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu terjadi_

_Aku tak pernah berfikir ke sana_

_Karena, arusku terus bergejolak_

_Dan membiarkanku mengikutinya_

_Hingga ia berhenti, begitupun aku._

.

.

.

^^AI KARA SHITA NI KASA-LOVE BECAUSE UNDER THE UMBRELLA^^ by MIKO NO SASORIZA

.

::Main Pair::

KYUMIN, all hail PURE PAIR.

.

::Genre::

Hurt/comfort, romance, fluffy. Yeah it's me… always writing that genre on my own.

.

::Rate::

T+

.

::Disclaimer::

should I told you? SMent.

.

::Warning::

Boys love, can you seeing different means between Boys Love and Yaoi? Yeah, I warn all of you, this is Boys Love and this is PURE PAIR fanfiction. MPREG. Wanna read it? Just enJOY it.

.

::Summary::

Mencintaimu, tak akan pernah bisa ku mengerti. Memilikimu, takkan pernah ku sesali. Menyayangimu, takkan pernah kuhentikan. Menyakitimu, takkan pernah terlintas dalam fikiranku. Karena, aku… Lee Sungmin, kau adalah arusku, seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kaki tak tentu arah, itulah yang sedang dilakukan seorang pemuda dengan keadaan kacau itu. Tak ia pedulikan betapa dinginnya suhu tubuhnya saat ini. Membiarkan ribuan tetesan air mata langit menimpanya, itulah yang ia perbuat. Tak peduli akan sakit akibat hantaman air yang tak sedikit itu.

Semua itu terjadi, ya… kekacauan dalam fase kehidupannya sedang terjadi. Melanda tubuhnya yang kian lama kian rapuh.

Membuatnya tak bisa bersahabat dengan akal dan pikirannya. Membuatnya melupakan sekitar. Dan membuatnya merasa sendiri. Kesepian…

Ia terus berjalan lurus menebas semua hujaman air mata langit. Berjalan lurus dan tak berhenti biarpun batuan manusia itu silih berganti bertumbukan dengan tubuh lemahnya. Hujatan, makian dan sumpah serapah itu seakan tak berarti. Kesakitan yang lebih parah sudah pernah menderanya lebih sakit dan lebih parah dari ini. Dan ia berhasil, melalui itu semua. Melalui semua kesakitan itu. Namun kini, ia sudah tak tahan. Seakan yang di atas sana tak setuju ia bahagia. Seakan yang di atas sana sedang menghukumnya. Seakan yang di atas sana menyesal menciptakannya. Seakan yang di atas sana mempermainkan kehadirannya sebagai titik di lingkaran luas genggaman dunianya.

Semua yang ia miliki telah tiada, meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan tubuh lemah yang dulu di diami oleh seorang periang, seorang yang percaya cahaya itu indah, seorang yang menatap puas jalan yang dilaluinya. Seorang yang dulu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, yang entah sekarang menjadi apa.

.

.

.

"_YA_! Kau mau mati hah? Mengajak aku keluar saat hujan seperti ini? Jangan harap aku mau!" rajuk seorang pemuda manis dengan 'manisnya' terhadap pemuda lain yang kini berusaha menariknya keluar dari kedai yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat berteduh.

"Ayolah _hyung_, aku sudah telat. Bisa-bisa Donghae-_yah_ mengamuk karena aku tidak datang di acaranya saat ini."

"Lee Hyukjae, bisa tidak kau urus saja _brother-in-love_ mu yang sangat kau sayangi itu sendiri? Aku tak ada urusan dengan itu semua, _tsk_, dasar _pedo_." Gerutu Sungin, begitu pedas.

"_YAH_! _Hyung_! Bisa tidak, kau tidak berbicara seperti itu. Menyebalkan. Terserah kau lah!" Lee Hyukjae, pemuda itu meninggalkan seorang pemuda perajuk dengan omongan yang tadi sudah keterlaluan itu sendirian saja dan terpaku menatap kepergian salah satu sahabatnya.

"_Well_, Lee Sungmin. Kau keterlaluan. Minta maaf nanti." Gumam pemuda itu singkat. "_Mwoya_?"

Tatapan mata itu terpaku menatap seorang pemuda yang berjalan lemah di hadapannya dan, _shit_, dia sangat mengenal figur itu.

"Aku tau dia menyukai hujan. Tapi ini _'kan_ sudah keterlaluan." Gumamnya lagi dan segera membuka payung _baby pink_nya, kemudian menghampiri figur yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

Tepukan di bahu yang berasal dari si pemuda dengan payung _baby pink_ itu menghentikan langkah pemuda berambut ikal itu. Mendongak sedikit, dan menyadari jika hujan tak lagi mengguyurnya.

"_Sunbae_, kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini." Lee Sungmin, pemuda dengan payung_ baby pink_ itu menyunggingkan senyuman manis dari bibir _plump_nya dan memancarkan sirat kekhawatiran dari mata _foxy_ yang selalu dapat menenggelamkan siapa saja yang memandangnya untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Termasuk si pemuda berambut ikal itu.

.

.

.

"_Sunbae_, silahkan minum ini. Aku tak tahu _sunbae_ suka atau tidak. Tapi teh ginseng sangat baik untuk kesehatan."

"Terima kasih." Gumaman singkat atas apa yang dilakukan Sungmin itu sebagai tanda ia menghargai apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Dan bunyi seruputan itu pun membuat Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, seketika rasa hangat menghampirinya saat melihat pemuda yang selama ini seperti kabut tak terjangkau olehnya berada dekat dengannya. Berada dalam radius yang sangat mudah ia jangkau, namun ia tak bodoh, sehingga tak menyadari kesakitan yang terpancar dari kilauan mata indah yang dulu penuh dengan kilau jenakanya.

"_Sunbae_…"

"Kumohon, jangan tanyakan apapun dulu." Potong pemuda berambut ikal itu.

"_Sunbae_ pikir aku mau bertanya apa _huh_? Aku… ingin bertanya, _sunbae_ malam ini menginap di sini ya?"

"Ya, maaf jika merepotkanmu." Kemana hilangnya Kyuhyunyang banyak omong? Itulah yang kini dipertanyakan oleh seorang Lee Sungmin.

"_Anniya sunbae_…"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Kurasa kau tau namaku. Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja." Kembali, gumaman rendah yang tak jelas dan entah mengapa malah dimengerti oleh Sungmin dilontarkan oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang tak sepucat tadi.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun." Dan tak perlu dengan embel-embel _Hyung_. Ya tentu saja, salahkan saja otak jenius pemuda berambut ikal itu. Muda setahun darinya namun menjadi _sunbae_nya.

.

.

.

Sebulanpun telah berlalu, Kyuhyun masih belum menceritakan apapun kepada Sungmin, orang yang menampungnya. Sungmin sendiri tak mempermasalahkannya. Kyuhyun tidak merugikannya, _toh_ ia sangat membantu Sungmin dengan kehadirannya. Walau kini Kyuhyun menjadi lebih pendiam.

"Kyu, bisa kau ajari aku tentang kasus ini?" Tanya Sungmin malam itu saat ia memasuki kamar di sebelah kamarnya yang selama ini dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Ne, coba kulihat literaturmu itu." setelah kertas literatur itu diserahkan Kyuhyunpun tenggelam dalam rangkaian kata-kata yang kini sedang ia coba untuk mengerti. Mencoba mencairkan sedikit isi otaknya yang membeku, tak ada salahnya _'kan_?

Dan, keadaan tenang itu tiba-tiba saja berganti menjadi sebuah kepanikan saat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tubuh gemetar dan makin lama gemetar itu tak berkurang sedikitpun. Yang ada saat ini adalah isakan tangis dan raungan penderitaan yang mengiringi gemetar itu.

Panik, tentu. Bingung, sangat. Sungmin pun segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan melupakan bahwa ia baru saja mengabaikan luka yang ia dapat saat ia tak sengaja mengiris tangannya sendiri ketika ia mengupas buah-buahan yang saat itu akan ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun, tepat sebelum Kyuhyun yang berteriak sedemikian histerisnya itu saat melihatnya.

"_Andwae_, jangan lakukan itu padaku, jangan… _jebal_, kumohon. _ANDWAE_! _UMMA_! _APPA_! _ANDWAE_! PERGI KAU!" isakan-isakan lirih itu menjelma menjadi sebuah teriakan yang tak terkendali saat Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… ini aku Sungmin. Aku tak akan menyakitimu Kyu, kumohon percayalah. Ini aku Sungmin." Mati-matian Sungmin menahan air matanya melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu menjadi poros matanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Butuh waktu yang tak sebentar sampai Sungmin dapat meraih Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhannya. Dan sekarang ia sedang mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih saja menangis tersedu dalam pelukannya. Bergetar hebat, menangis pilu, meraung tak jelas, ucapan-ucapan lirih yang menolak sesuatu.

"Su-sungmin-_ah_…"lirihan pilu itu membuat Sungmin terenyuh dan melupakan fakta jika itu adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun menyebut namanya dengan begitu akrab.

"Ne Kyu? Aku di sini. Tenanglah."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pergi dariku, seperti _appa_ dan _umma_. Kumohon." Pinta Kyuhyun lirih dan makin melesakkan kepalanya kedalam rengkuhan hangat Sungmin.

"Tak akan Kyu, aku di sini bersamamu." Menepuk pelan punggung besar yang tampak rapuh itu, mencoba membawa tubuh mereka berdua ke atas ranjang, dan mencoba membuat Kyuhyun terlelap dengan _lullaby_ yang sedang ia latunkan. Dan menghela nafas lega saat raungan yang menyayat hati itu berangsur menghilang menjadi isakan lirih diselingi helaan nafas teratur pertanda terlelapnya pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kurasa… besok aku melihat tugas Hyukkie sajalah. Semoga ia tak marah lagi padaku." Keputusan yang bijak, mengingat ia tak bisa mengerjakan soal yang sebelumnya ia coba tanyakan pada Kyuhyun namun, yah seperti inilah. Kyuhyun mendekapnya terlalu kuat, membuat jantungnya berpacu namun bukan karena sesak akan pelukan itu melainkan atas debaran yang begitu bergejolak dengan nakalnya di relung hatinya.

"Tadi… Sungmin-_ah_? _Yeay, it's kinda sweet when I heard he said that_." Gumamnya sembari membelai rambut halus Kyuhyun, dan merona malu melihat muka Kyuhyun. Sebentar saja, dan sekarang muka merona itu menjadi serabut kekhawatiran saat Kyuhyun kembali mengatakan kata-kata menyedihkan itu

"Tidurlah Kyu, aku akan menjagamu." Perlahan, selubung mimpi kembali meraih Sungmin untuk malam itu, mengantarkannya ke dalam kabut mimpi yang tak jelas bagaimana nantinya ia akan menyergap Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Urm~" gumam Sungmin tak jelas saat ia merasa _gadget_nya bergetar menandakan alarm yang ia pasang sedang berbunyi. Membuka matanya dengan susah dan mematikan alarm itu kemudian. Mencoba menggerakkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun, hidung mungilnya menabrak sesuatu, dan setelah ia sadar itu apa, ia hanya terpekur, dan membuatnya menatap dengan tampang bodohnya. Sebuah dada yang bidang?

"Kyuhyun _'kan_? Tapi…" otaknya di kala pagi memang lambat berproses, namun ia sangat ingat semalam ia yang memeluk Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang? Kenapa ia yang malah berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun?

"Ung~" lenguh Kyuhyun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu akibat gerakan nakal si guling kelincinya itu.

"_God, you wanna make me die right now_?" gumam Sungmin nelangsa, karena… jantungnya makin bergejolak nakal dan amat sangat tak terkendali.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-_ah_? Kau sedang apa?" sosok Kyuhyun menyeruak masuk ke dapur yang sedang dikuasai oleh Sungmin.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun Kyu? Oh, ini… aku sedang mencoba resep baru dari temanku. Sebagai anak yang sudah tak tinggal dengan orang tuanya lagi, aku harus pandai memasak, _ne_?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum sumringah, namun senyuman itu perlahan menghilang saat wajah Kyuhyun semakin memucat. Segera saja ia kecilkan api kompornya sebelum ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang terpaku dengan posisi yang goyah itu.

"_Umma, appa_…" dan kembali, Kyuhyun menangis di pelukkan Sungmin. "Mereka sudah tiada. Mereka… mereka pergi tepat di hadapanku. Mereka… tak seharusnya pergi dengan cara seperti itu. Mereka… aku masih membutuhkan mereka." Kata-kata pilu itu terucap diiringi dengan isakan yang menyayat hati Sungmin begitu dalam.

Setidaknya, ia mengerti. Kyuhyun sedang mengingat kejadian yang sangat kelam semasa hidupnya. Kematian kedua orang tuanya, tepat di hadapannya. Yang Sungmin tahu, kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tewas terbunuh oleh sekawanan pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh _kompetitor_ kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

Dan seingat Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih mempunyai seorang _noona_ yang kini sedang terbaring lemah meregang nyawa untuk bertahan hidup melawan fase komanya yang terjadi akibat kecelakaannya lima tahun lalu.

"Kyu… aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Kumohon, kuatlah. Relakan kepergian kedua orang tuamu. Mereka takkan tenang jika kau seperti ini. Kembalilah menjadi Kyuhyun yang kukenal saat kita berusia belasan tahun dulu. Kyuhyun yang kuat dan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah bersedih meskipun orang lain tak begitu dekat denganmu. Masih ada Ahra _noona, nde_? Kau harus kuat untuk Ahra _noona_. Kau tidak ingin Ahra _noona _tersenyum saat melihatmu nanti ketika ia membuka matanya? Dan lagi… masih ada aku Kyu… aku akan bersamamu. Aku akan tetap di sisimu. Karena… aku, aku mencintaimu Kyu. Kau tidak sendiri Kyu…"

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam, saling menatap ke manik-manik kelam masing-masing. Mencari kebohongan dan memberikan ketulusan. Mencari pertolongan dan memberikan sandaran. Mencari pancaran hangat dan memberikan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pancaran hangat itu sendiri. Cinta, itulah yang sedang diberikan Sungmin.

Membuat Kyuhyun terpaku, membuat Kyuhyun menyelami manik hitam itu semakin dalam, membuat Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan menghilangkan rasa sesaknya, membuat Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan sadar, membuat Kyuhyun bangkit dari keterpurukkan dan menjemput cinta yang ditawarkan oleh Sungmin.

Keduanya saling bertaut dalam pilinan kasih yang lembut, bersatu setelah meyakini rasa di hati masing-masing. Menjemput salah satu kehangatan yang bisa dijanjikan oleh bibir yang saling memagut. Membiarkan uap panas sekeliling dapur menguar memancarkan harumnya masakan yang menggugah selera. Memberikan warna tersendiri bagi jalinan hati yang kini bertaut erat.

.

.

.

"_Noona_! Sudah kubilang! Jangan masuk ke kamar kami seperti itu! Kau menganggu aku dan Sungmin!" erangan kesal mengudara saat sebuah pintu mahoni menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan siluet gadis cantik yang kini berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan adik dan adik iparnya.

"Kau, belikan bahan makanan ini. Cepat. Itu jika kau masih mau makan." Ujar sang kakak dingin dan penuh intimidasi.

"_Aishh_, baiklah. Entah kenapa _noona_ makin menyebalkan saja." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut lemparan dompet dari kakaknya itu. "_Aisssh noona_!"

"Cepat pergi sebelum hujan! _Pabbo_!" telak, Kyuhyun kalah jika kakaknya sudah mengatainya bodoh seperti itu. Dan ia segera pergi menuju _supermarket_ yang dekat dengan rumah mereka dengan berjalan kaki.

"_Noona_, Kyunnie benar, _noona_ semakin menyeramkan." Si manis itu melontarkan kesetujuannya dengan sang suami.

"_Kekeke_, Sungminnie sayang, jangan salahkan aku. Anak itupun semakin nakal, akan susah mengendalikannya jika aku tak begitu. Tapi aku iri padamu Sungminnie, kau sangat mudah mengedalikan anak nakal itu. _Kkh_, apa jurus rahasiamu Sungminnie? Ajarkan _noona, nde_?" _Sparkling eyes mode on_, itulah yang dilancarkan sang kakak ipar pada Sungmin yang kini duduk dengan bingung dan mengabaikan sebuah fakta.

"Ah, _noona _tahu. Pasti tubuh seksimu itu. Ahh, iya mungkin itu. Kyuhyunnie _'kan_ mana tahan menjauh sedikitpun darimu. Ditambah lagi, kau sedang mengandung anak kedua kalian. _Aigoo_, Sungminnie jangan berlebihan 'olah rgaa ibu hamil' nya _nde_? Kasian keponakan-keponakanku nantinya." Gelak tawa keluar dari mulut wanita cantik itu, dan membuat Sungmin sadar ia masih _topless_ dan amat-sangat banyak bekas _kissmark_ yang tercipta di sekujur tubuhnya itu.

"Ukh, _noona_." Geramnya malu. Entah kenapa ia santai saja melihat _noona_ barunya yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun itu. Semenjak sadar tiga tahun yang lalu, _noona_nya makin hari makin menjadi bersikap _evil_ seperti adiknya itu. Yah, tidak sampai tahap yang merepotkan sih, tapi lumayan menyebalkan juga.

Uhm? Bingung? Hamil? Keponakan? Suami? Ipar?

Ya seperti itulah mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sangat tulus mencintai itu, kini sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang_ aegi_ yang sangat cantik, _aegi_ kecilnya yang sangat jenius layaknya sang ayah, lembut seperti sang 'ibu', dan bijaksana layaknya sang bibi.

Dan, keajaiban dari cinta tulus mereka kini bertambah. _Aegi_ kedua yang kini sedang aktif menendang perut Sungmin. Bahagia? Tentu. Kyuhyunnya yang sudah bangkit dari keterpurukkan, _noona _mereka yang juga sudah bertahan dan kini ikut menjaga dirinya, Kyuhyun dan _aegi_ mereka, dan, _aegideul_ tentu saja adalah sumber kebahagiaan terbesar mereka.

.

.

.

"_Aishh_, hujan."

"_Umbrella at your service yeobo_~" Sungmin berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun mengacungkan payung _baby pink_ yang sama seperti empat tahun dulu. Melindungi Kyuhyun dari hujan yang ia sukai namun dapat menyakitinya suatu waktu. Sama seperti dulu.

"_May I have you for me_?"

"_Of course, Sir. I'm free for you_." Sungmin terkekeh geli dan segera membawa setengah belanjaan Kyuhyun. Bergelayut manja di tangan kanan Kyuhyun sembari mencari kehangatan dari lengan yang memang tak pernah mengecewakannya saat ia butuh kehangatan.

"Kau tahu Min-_ah_?"

"_Eum_?"

"Kau pernah bertanya, mengapa aku menciummu saat ciuman pertama kita. Itu… karena cintaku padamu telah tumbuh saat kau memayungi hatiku yang rapuh dulu. Cintaku, dimulai saat kita berada di bawah payung yang kau bawa untuk melindungiku. Dan, sampai sekarangpun aku sangat mencintaimu. Lee Sungminku, ah…_ anni_. Cho Sungminku."

Kyuhyun kecup sekilas kening Sungmin saat mereka sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk penyebrang jalan menyala.

"Dan akupun akan terus mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Ayo kita berbincang-bincang!

Silahkan timpuk Key yang bernafsu bikin ff kayak gini, dibandingkan melanjutkan fanfiction Key yang mulichaptered. Huweeeee, gomen ne. Semester ini sibuknya bener-bener minta ampun.

Typo or misstypo? Udah Key edit ulang sih, tapi gatau ya… mata orang yang aktif sampai jam tigaan ini bener apa gak. #slapp

Eumh~

Is That True sekuel chap 3 on going, tapiiiiii~ itulah penyakit Key. Malah nulis oneshoot dan itupun cuma beberapa yang Key anggap layak baca dan gak aneh. Dan khusus yang ini, emang tangan lagi gatel aja pengen bikin genre yang seperti ini, dan oh yeah, KYUMIN.

Don't Disturb My Life chapter 6 juga sedikit lagi kelar, tapiiii~ itu dia, ide yang kebanyakan sementara tangan cuma dua. Lemme die.

Kyuminnie Bear Love? Ha to the Ha. Gak berfikir itu akan jadi multichip, tapi malah ngasih te be ce dan juga udah nulis beberapa page.

Dan, D.E.V.I.L, masa Key mentok pas mau bikin adegan crack pair. Asaa~ itu ff sebenernya udah kelar (di buku tulis tapi) nyaaan~ tapi buku yang pertama entah kemana dan buku yang kedua? Eum? Ah sepertinya terselamatkan, Key bawa ke kosan juga kayaknya. Geez *kebanyakan nulis ff di buku*

Insya allah, kalau ada waktu, akan menyelesaikan ff mulchap. Dan mublish beberapa ff yang udah selesai ditulis di buku. Hai, ganbaremashou ne! ^^

Keep waiting me? Mianhae, bagi yang menunggu, mungkin akan lama *peyuk unyukkie*

Shikashi, seperti yang Key bilang. Akan diselesaikan! Aza-aza HWAITING!

Ah iya, ayo berkomunikasi lebih lanjut via fb dan twitter ne? Fb Key : Keyra Kim Twitter Key : mikonnosasoriza. Habisnya, ada yang nanya itu tapi Key gak bisa PM dia, maka dari itu biarin Key promo di sini ya~ *seenak udel*

Ah iya, sambil ngetik tadi sambil ol. Huweeee, SS4Ina~ tiketnya udah sold out. #sigh gak bisa nonton~ *bukan karena tiket habis* tapiiiiii~ kosan jauh dari rumah yang deket sama MEIS. Lemme die.

Udah gitu, BIG BANG ALIVE WORLD TOUR juga ke INA. Mommy, lemme die!

Hiksu~ #pundung yang senasib, yuk ah kita berdoa semoga konser uri sojunghan saram sukses di INA. #GOGOGOELF~~~~

Ada project buat SS4INA? Key ada, rasanya mau ngasih oppadeul fanart mereka ensian, semua pure pair ensian~ lol #smirk gaaah, Key masih yadong ternyata. Khukhukhu.

Ah, daripada ngawur. Yodah Key capcus~ pay pay. Review? Douzo.

Ne yeorobun, jal jayo~ oyasumi minna. Kirei na yume. #smooch

-di atas kasur kosan, 03.30 AM-


End file.
